<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby let's make a bet, I promise it'll make you sweat by LadyKatAstrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139668">Baby let's make a bet, I promise it'll make you sweat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid'>LadyKatAstrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Smut, yes you read that first tag correctly no don't ask me to do this again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa questions Honeymaren's muscles, so it's only fair they made a bet.<br/>She was a girl, she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby let's make a bet, I promise it'll make you sweat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Raven/gifts">Storm_Raven</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To the coven: I wrote this sober, thank you</p>
<p>Birthday present for <a href="https://www.instagram.com/stormravenart/">@stormravenart</a><br/>Based on her 3 part comic 'The Bet': <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CE1hw3LgAJG/">Part 1</a> <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CE3ZexzAKD8/">Part 2</a> <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CFJb7a1AsNM/">Part 3</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not edited tho I'll try to do that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, Elsa and Honeymaren made a bet.</p>
<p>Honeymaren had always been a proud woman, even while growing up, and she had always felt like she had something to prove.</p>
<p>She became the fastest, most vicious, toughest fighter in her year, miles away from the rest of her group, and once they were not evaluated by age, she became the best fighter in her tribe. </p>
<p>Little kids looked up to her, the people counted on her for their protection, and Yelana trusted her with the tribe’s plans, asking Honeymaren for her opinion on how they should proceed should the tribe need settling down or moving.</p>
<p>And because all of that, Honeymaren <i>still</i> had to prove herself.</p>
<p>One day, Elsa and Honeymaren made a bet.</p>
<p>It hadn’t even been planned, and it had not started as a bet.</p>
<p>Honeymaren and Elsa were walking through the forest, enjoying the morning sun rays that made their way through the foliage.</p>
<p>It was a few days after Anna’s birthday and summer was starting to roll over the land; the tribe had started to move closer to the river, and without the Earth Giants’ threat, they could take advantage and settle down where it had been impossible to do so for thirty-four years.</p>
<p>The couple was walking next to said river, strolling upstream to the mountain cliffs. The spray of water when it hit the rocks provided them with a well-earned refreshment against the heat of the almost zenith sun.</p>
<p>Well, it refreshed Honeymaren, who sported a thin layer of sweat on her forehead while Elsa walked effortlessly, not bothered by the sun’s warmth.</p>
<p>Having ice powers sure was a blessing at times.</p>
<p>“Wow…” Elsa’s voice was full of wonder when they arrived at the foot of the cliff.</p>
<p>Looking up, the mountain wall seemed to never end.</p>
<p>Honeymaren smiled. “That’s the Twinged Peaks for you. A little over a day to get to the top because you have to go around it.”</p>
<p>“Huh. The view has to be amazing from up top.”</p>
<p>“We can go there sometime if you want. After the move is done, we can take a three day vacation and hike up to the top.”</p>
<p>Elsa looked back at Honeymaren with a smile. “That does sound wonderful. Or I could ask Gale to take us up there now,” she added with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Honeymaren paused, brow slightly furrowed. “Gale? I don’t need Gale to help me climb up a mountain.”</p>
<p>Elsa looked at her, a confused smile on her face. “Come on, Honeymaren, the cliff is what, a hundred meters tall? Maybe a little less? I know you’re the best climber, but there’s no way you could climb that without help.”</p>
<p>Honeymaren paused and looked at Elsa expressionless. Elsa looked back at her, starting to worry when Honeymaren said nothing.</p>
<p>Thinking she might’ve offended her girlfriend, Elsa opened her mouth to apologise. “Honeymaren, I didn’t mean-”</p>
<p>“Let’s make a bet.”</p>
<p>Elsa blinked. “Wh-what?”</p>
<p>“I want to bet. I bet I can climb that cliff without help.”</p>
<p>Elsa put her hands up, trying to appease Honeymaren. “It really is not necessary, I-”</p>
<p>“A massage,” Honeymaren cut her once more. She smirked dangerously. “You can give me a <i>naked</i> massage if I climb it, and if I can’t, I’ll give one to you.”</p>
<p>“I cannot see who loses in either situation.”</p>
<p>“Then you have no reason not to accept.” Honeymaren put her arms akimbo and raised a brow.</p>
<p>Elsa rolled her eyes. “Alright, alright, I accept. Just know that if your arms get too tired, you can always forfeit,” she added teasingly.</p>
<p>Honeymaren gasped, faking offense. “Oh, you’ve done it now, sweet cake, hold this.”</p>
<p>“That pet name doesn’t work, honey.”</p>
<p>Elsa chuckled while Honeymaren took off the upper part of her clothes until she was left with a sleeveless top, and she made sure her braid was tied tight. Sizing up the wall in front of her, Honeymaren put on a ‘game on’ face and approached the first rock.</p>
<p>Mind set, her arms helped her feet find that first rock, and then up she went.</p>
<p>It was slow but sure work, Honeymaren not wanting to risk anything. Behind her, she could feel Elsa ascending with her; although whether she was doing it with the help of her powers or Gale, she didn’t want to know.</p>
<p>Halfway through -or what she assumed was halfway through- sweat started to pool over her eyes and her arms felt that first  burn, but still, Honeymaren persevered, finding another gap for her hand and boosting her body up.</p>
<p>“You know,” Elsa said after a while. The top of the cliff was closer, and still Honeymaren didn’t look down. “I could give you a hand any time.”</p>
<p>Honeymaren gritted her teeth and wiped her sweaty hand on her trousers. Then, her right hand clutched another rock.</p>
<p>“N-no way!” Her voice was tired, and she had to make an effort to get the words out. “I can... do this.”</p>
<p>She heard a chuckle behind her and Gale’s characteristic chimes, but the teasing didn’t deter her from moving forward.</p>
<p>She was a few meters from the top when the rock her right hand had been grabbing gave out and she was left dangling from her left.</p>
<p>“Maren!”</p>
<p>In a rush, Elsa was at her side, hands at the ready to hold her.</p>
<p>“No!” The brunette said. “I can do this, Elsa.”</p>
<p>The blonde didn’t seem very convinced, but she trusted her girlfriend, so she backed off but stayed close. True to her word, Honeymaren gritted her teeth and pushed herself back to the face of the wall, finding steadier grip and managing to get over the cliff’s edge.</p>
<p>Honeymaren laid there, face down into the grass, breathing deep and trying to get her heartbeat under control.</p>
<p>Cool hands gently coaxed Honeymaren into moving to sit against the tree at the top, and Elsa flickered her fingers over Honeymaren’s head, small snowflakes fluttering down onto a sweaty forehead. Honeymaren welcomed the freshness with a pleasant sigh.</p>
<p>“You almost didn’t make it.” Elsa rested her elbow against her knee and then propped her head against it.</p>
<p>“I’m too stubborn not to make it,” Honeymaren replied with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Elsa grinned. “You definitely are. Was this all because you wanted that massage?”</p>
<p>“I also wanted to prove myself,” Honeymaren countered looking away.</p>
<p>Elsa laughed. “So it <i>was</i> because of the massage. You do know I would’ve given you one no matter what, right?”</p>
<p>“Naked massage!” Honeymaren specified. “And you also questioned my muscles, I had a point to prove!”</p>
<p>“Sure you did, and now your muscles really need a massage, my pathetically proud warrior.”</p>
<p>Honeymaren laughed, shooting a sheepish smile to Elsa. “You knew what you were getting into.”</p>
<p>“And I’m not complaining about that, but I’m also not walking three days to get home.”</p>
<p>Elsa got up and walked to the mountain’s edge to look down. Honeymaren looked alarmed, not scared for Elsa’ safety, the blonde was too careful to actually fall, but at the fact that it meant they had to climb down.</p>
<p>Elsa looked back before Honeymaren could school her expression and she smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t pout at me, I’m not making you go down. The mountain, I mean, I called for help.”</p>
<p>Honeymaren didn’t have time to blush as she suddenly felt the ground shake with a beat she hadn’t noticed before, and in the distance she saw an Earth Giant walk towards them.</p>
<p>“That’s certainly more comfortable than Gale’s shuffles,” Honeymaren remarked. A disgruntled chime rang near her and Gale ruffled her braid in annoyance. “You’re still my favourite spirit, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Gale laughed and moved to fly around Elsa, who narrowed her eyes at Honeymaren in fake exasperation. The ground boomed with every step the giant took until it was able to hold its hand up to form a bridge between the top of the mountain and its body.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Elsa held out her hand to Honeymaren. “Let’s get home.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The ride back home was much more pleasant than the climb, mainly because Honeymaren could just relax with her back against Elsa’s front as the two of them sat on top of the Earth Giant’s shoulder, enjoying the cool air and the sneaky stars as the sun slowly cleared the way for the moon.</p>
<p>The Earth Giant left them close to their goahti, separated from the camp, before turning and leaving. Gale had left them way before they reached their home and hadn’t been back. Now, a breeze flew by Honeymaren, exiting her home with Gale’s distinctive chimes which left the brunette frowning in confusion.</p>
<p>“Come on.” Elsa tugged at her hand when Honeymaren turned to follow Gale’s leaves with her eyes.</p>
<p>“Did Gale just exit our goahti?” Honeymaren asked the blonde.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me?” Elsa asked instead of answering.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Honeymaren replied without missing a beat. “With all of my heart.”</p>
<p>Elsa smiled at that and beckoned Honeymaren forward to their house, letting her go through first.</p>
<p>“What is-”</p>
<p>Honeymaren’s words cut when she saw the interior of their wood and ice goahti. The central fire was off, but that didn’t mean the interior was dark, as what looked like hundreds of candles lit up the place, baking their home in a soft glow.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Elsa sneaked behind Honeymaren, surrounding her waist with her arms and setting her chin on the brunette’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I… You- All this? Yes.” Her words barely made sense and they made Elsa laugh.</p>
<p>“You deserve to be pampered, my love, and I do owe you a massage. A naked one.”</p>
<p>Honeymaren looked at Elsa with wide eyes, licking her lower lip as she let herself be led to the furs. She knelt in the middle as Elsa came up behind her, still standing up, and helped her take off her shirt. A gentle hand pushed between her shoulder blades and Honeymaren laid face down, back bare, while Elsa took off her boots and her pants next.</p>
<p>“And you?” Honeymaren asked, looking over her shoulder as Elsa folded her clothes and put them away. “The naked part also included you.”</p>
<p>Elsa grinned at her girlfriend’s cheekiness. “Whatever you desire, Honey.” Elsa said in a sultry voice as the air around them became thick.</p>
<p>Honeymaren watched with rapture attention as Elsa slowly stripped down, her eyes following every line, every curve that was revealed until the blonde wore nothing.</p>
<p>She approached Honeymaren’s stretched out body with a smirk and climbed on top of the small of her back. Honeymaren welcomed the familiar weight with a pleasant sigh.</p>
<p>With a mischievous glint, Honeymaren moved her hips up drawing out a hiss from Elsa, but before she could do anything else, two very cold hands pushed themselves against her back, growing colder by the second.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare, Honeymaren,” Elsa warned her. “Tonight is for you.”</p>
<p>Honeymaren relented with a smile. “Did you have the spirits help you? Or did you rope an innocent Northuldra soul into all this?”</p>
<p>“Both. I’ve been planning this for a while, you know? I commissioned the candles to both Ánet and an arendellian candle maker, and then Gale and Bruni helped with the set-up and lighting.”</p>
<p>That made Honeymaren chuckle. “What would the people think if they knew the Fifth Spirit used the other four for trivial things?”</p>
<p>Elsa leaned forward, her mouth next to Honeymaren’s ear. “I happen to think your pleasure is no trivial thing to me.” To drive her point home, Elsa bit Honeymaren’s ear at the same time her nails raked down her back, eliciting the first moan of the night.</p>
<p>With a grin, Elsa leaned back, and the slight burn her fingers had caused was soothed when those same fingers started to roam Honeymaren’s back, creating goosebumps in their wake.</p>
<p>They wandered through well-known muscle cords, through scars and burns and scabbed wounds, mapping the crags and valleys that adorned her girlfriend’s back as if it were the first time she touched them, as if she needed eyes to commit them to memory.</p>
<p>And their path followed along to Honeymaren’s arms, delicate fingers caressing from her shoulders to the tips of her fingers. Elsa didn’t only move her hands but her whole body, putting her front mere centimetres above Honeymaren’s back, the contrast between Elsa’s cooler body temperature and Honeymaren’s warmer one acting like opposite sides of a magnet.</p>
<p>“You are killing me,” Honeymaren murmured.</p>
<p>She had her eyes closed and a smile on her face, because where Honeymaren chased the feeling of their bodies together, Elsa kept them at bay, drawing Honeymaren closer to the cliff.</p>
<p>“And yet,” with a flick of her hand, a nearby candle extinguished, “I haven’t even started.” </p>
<p>“You’re terrible,” shivered Honeymaren.</p>
<p>Elsa hummed in agreement, leaning down to leave a kiss between Honeymaren’s shoulder blades. Reaching out, she took the candle she had snuffed out and blew on the liquid wax, cooling it down.</p>
<p>“This might be a little hot,” she warned the figure under her.</p>
<p>“I happen to think you’re really hot,” Honeymaren shot back.</p>
<p>It made Elsa smile as she tipped the jar and the liquid trickled down to Honeymaren’s back, who hissed at the sudden feeling.</p>
<p>“Good?” Checked in Elsa with concern in her voice.</p>
<p>“All good,” answered Honeymaren in a breath.</p>
<p>Elsa poured the rest of the wax over Honeymaren’s expanse, smirking as the other woman squirmed beneath her.</p>
<p>Once she put the candle on the side, Elsa took a moment to admire Honeymaren’s darker skin gleam against the amber of the wax, watching it slowly move to cover more and more skin.</p>
<p>“Beautiful…” Elsa said, entranced by the liquid’s sways as she spread it with the pads of her fingers.</p>
<p>Honeymaren chuckled. “Because of wax, bees and my name, Elsa, really?”</p>
<p>“Bee-hive yourself, Honeymaren.”</p>
<p>“Or what, you’ll sting me?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like that,” Elsa snorted. “Now shush and let me work.”</p>
<p>The wax had slightly cooled down, but the oils mixed with the beeswax prevented it from hardening, thus providing the perfect substance for a massage.</p>
<p>Elsa started with Honeymaren’s arms. Unlike the previous caresses, her fingers now dug into Honeymaren’s triceps, thumbs searching for the knots that had formed in her muscles, soothing her skin with cold passes when she finished.</p>
<p>Her attention then turned to the other arm and then to the trapezius, paying real attention to Honeymaren’s neck with nimble fingers that rubbed out the pains from the day and coaxed Honeymaren’s sounds to turn from pained ones to pleasant ones.</p>
<p>Elsa’s knuckles kneaded the dorsal muscle until it was clay in her hands, and with a devilish smile, her fingers skimmed over to the sides of Honeymaren’s breasts. Her fingers grew colder and bolder, and they left Honeymaren taking a deep breath to keep her sounds to herself.</p>
<p>The warrior’s upper body lifted from the furs in a silent plea for those fingers to continue the path inwards, but they stopped short of her nipples.</p>
<p>“Elsa…” she begged in a needy voice.</p>
<p>“Not yet, honey. You know the rules, now back down.”</p>
<p>Honeymaren whimpered when those fingers feathered over the hardened buds, and in an agonizing effort, her front touched the furs once more.</p>
<p>“Good girl.”</p>
<p>And Honeymaren inhaled sharply.</p>
<p>Despite Elsa’s command of staying still, the lower the platinum-blonde’s fingers travelled, the more noticeable Honeymaren’s twitches and muscle spasms became, and the more her breathing got laboured.</p>
<p>Elsa’s hands progressed down the lower part of Honeymaren’s back to focus on her bottom. She massaged it deep, her thumbs getting side-tracked so close to Honeymaren’s heat they couldn’t help it but tease her, making Honeymaren whimper and whine in need.</p>
<p>“Elsa, please,” Honeymaren’s words were said between gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Her previous relaxed posture was now taut as a bowstring, hands clutching the pelts underneath her in anticipation, sweaty forehead pressed to the floor.</p>
<p>Although it was such a pleasure to see Honeymaren, the strong and brave warrior, writhe and squirm under her touch, Elsa conceded to her pleas, laying almost on top of her back, one hand grabbing her lover’s and the other edging closer to Honeymaren’s centre.</p>
<p>Elsa’s legs nudged Honeymaren’s apart with her own, easing the access, and Honeymaren cried out at the first feeling of Elsa’s fingers where she needed them most.</p>
<p>Worked up after the foreplay, it only took two fingers and a few strokes for Honeymaren to come, but Elsa didn’t let her go so easily; one finger found that bundle of nerves and Honeymaren arched back, grinding up against Elsa’s hand chasing a second high.</p>
<p>It was minutes or seconds before Honeymaren came back to herself to light kisses being dropped on her back and Elsa’s fingers still inside of her.</p>
<p>“You good?” Elsa asked her.</p>
<p>Honeymaren couldn’t help but let out a tired chuckle. “I think I’m better than good. When you said your hands were magic I didn-”</p>
<p>Elsa moved her fingers sharply, pulling a hissed moan out of Honeymaren and silencing the rest of her sentence.</p>
<p>“You were saying?”</p>
<p>Honeymaren chuckled again. “Nothing. I just wanted to express my gratitude to the Fifth Spirit and former Queen of Arendelle.”</p>
<p>Elsa smiled over Honeymaren’s shoulder, kissing her lover on the cheek. But then her demeanour changed and the fingers inside Honeymaren started to move once more with a goal in mind.</p>
<p>“I might not be a queen anymore,” Elsa whispered over Honeymaren’s skin. “But you will find that I can still be very generous.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huge thanks to 'The Priory of the Orange Tree' for that last line</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>